


The Truth About the Tooth Fairy

by Guineapigs1



Series: Clueless Lovers Forever [4]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Innocent Kyoko, Kyoko/Ren Week, Kyoko/Ren Week 2020, One Shot, Tooth Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guineapigs1/pseuds/Guineapigs1
Summary: "Kyoko, don't you think it's about time we tell our daughter that the Tooth Fairy isn't real? I think she's a bit too old to still believe in the Tooth Fairy."Not hearing a response, Kuon turned around from washing the dishes to find Kyoko staring at him with widened eyes."What do you mean the Tooth Fairy isn't real?!"
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Series: Clueless Lovers Forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Truth About the Tooth Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Today's KyokoRen Week prompt was Family. I hope you enjoy this short domestic drabble :)

"Mommy, look! My tooth fell out!"

Kyoko grabbed some tissues and began to wipe her daughter, Hina's, face. Hina has been wiggling the tooth back and forth for a few days now, and it had finally come out. She grinned at Kyoko, opening her mouth to show where the tooth was now missing. She was currently holding the fallen tooth in her tiny hand.

"That's great! Remember to put your tooth under your pillow tonight so that the Tooth Fairy comes." Kyoko smiled as she finished cleaning her daughter's face.

"Okay!" Hina responded, running off with her tooth to put it under her pillow.

"How many teeth has she lost now?" Kuon wondered, almost finished with washing the dishes from dinner.

"I think that's her 14th?"

"She's growing up quickly."

"She is."

"Kyoko, don't you think it's about time we tell her that the Tooth Fairy isn't real? I think she's a bit too old to still believe in the Tooth Fairy."

Not hearing a response, Kuon turned around from washing the dishes to find Kyoko staring at him with widened eyes.

"What do you mean the Tooth Fairy isn't real?!"

"Kyoko…"

"Th-That's not possible! Every time Hina has lost a tooth, she's always found a coin under her pillow the next morning!"

"I was the one who exchanged her tooth for a quarter each time."

"You're the Tooth Fairy?!" Kyoko's eyes bugged out even more.

"No, honey, the Tooth Fairy doesn't exist."

Kyoko looked as if she was about to start crying. "Why did you let me believe she was real? I thought you said you would tell me only the truth from now on after you told me that Corn wasn't a real fairy."

"I thought you knew. At least you know that Santa and the Easter Bunny aren't real either, right?"

"Of course I know those two aren't real," Kyoko huffed. Suddenly, two arms circled around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Kuon apologized. "I thought you knew that I was the one putting the money under Hina's pillow."

"What?!"

Oh no. Having finished putting her tooth under her pillow, Hina had come back into the dining room to hear what Kuon had just said. However, instead of the tears he was expecting, Hina broke out into a smile.

"Mommy! Daddy's the tooth fairy!" Hina exclaimed.

Just like Kyoko, why was that automatically what Hina assumed?

"No, Hina, actually the Tooth Fairy-"

"The Tooth Fairy is friends with your dad!" Kyoko interrupted him.

"Really?" Hina's eyes sparkled.

"Yes! That's why the Tooth Fairy entrusted your dad to make sure you receive a quarter every time you lose a tooth."

"Wow! That's so cool! Daddy, can I meet the Tooth Fairy?" Hina asked. Kuon looked over to Kyoko, not sure how to respond.

"The Tooth Fairy is shy and doesn't like meeting new people. I'm sorry, Hina," Kyoko replied for him.

"Aw…" Hina deflated.

"Hina, why don't you call your grandparents and tell them about how you lost another tooth?" Kyoko suggested.

"Okay!" Hina grinned, running off again to call Kuu and Julie.

Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief and turned to her husband, pointing a finger at him. "You are not allowed to tell her the truth until she's older, got it?"

"Yes, I understand. Kyoko, can you forgive me?" Kuon tilted his head to the side, giving her those puppy dog eyes that she still couldn't say no to. Kyoko sighed and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine. But only if you take our family fairy-hunting next weekend."

Kuon grinned. That he could agree to.


End file.
